


You Deserve Better

by SkyeDoesWrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeDoesWrite/pseuds/SkyeDoesWrite
Summary: A story in which Daisy accidently calls May "Mom".
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	You Deserve Better

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place anywhere between seasons 3-4 basically anytume they had the playground base.

Daisy had just finished briefing her team on the next mission and was now headed to the common room for some much needed downtime. Everyone had already been telling her she works too hard and blah blah blah.

Luckily for her Mack was already on the couch playing Call of Duty. She joined in and they played that for a few hours. May walked in and sat on a chair in the corner. Daisy got up and went to the fridge. She grabbed a monster energy drink.

Honestly with the amount she drank she's surprised she isn't dead yet.

"Daisy put that back, when was the last time you drank water." She heard May from the corner of the room. Count on May to notice literally the tiniest detail.

Daisy rolled her eyes and set the drink on the counter grabbing a cup to put it in."I'm fine Mom"

She paused when she realized what she had said. Even though it was said in a more mocking tone that word still carried weight. Daisy felt her cheeks heating up and suddenly she was incredibly embarrassed. She shot a quick look at May who just looked stunned in place. That's when Daisy had to get out of thier.

Abandoning her drink Daisy left the room and walked to find a small confined hiding place.

_________________________

"I'm fine Mom"

Words May never thought she'd hear. She definitely didn't expect Daisy to call her that. However hearing her call her that made her feel warm inside, almost like it was meant to be said. Over the years May had become protective of the girl and even considered her to be own, but she wasn't.

Apparently May's face didn't come across as 'fine' and 'not mad' because Daisy rushed out of the room. May gave her a few minutes before venturing off to find her.

She checked the girls bunk, the lab, and even med bay. That's when she remembered Daisy liked smaller places when she was upset. With that information in mind she walked in the direction of the garage.

It didn't take long for May to find which Suv Daisy was sitting in. She knocked on the door and it was opened by a Daisy who looked incredibly young as she was curled up in a light blue blanket.

May took a seat in the back next to Daisy who was picking at the blanket in her lap. "Are you alright Dais."

"I don't know" Daisy mumbled.

"If this is about what you said, I'm not mad, its alright." May wasn't really sure how to comfort Daisy in this situation right now.

"No it's not alright. Every person I've called Mom has turned thier back on me. I called a foster mom that once and I was sent away. Hell even my own mother didn't want me. I'm sorry that word just brings up a lot of not very nice memories. So I figured you'd be mad too, i mean even if you did have a kid they'd be a hell of a lot better than me, yeah they'd nake you real proud" Daisy sniffled

"Daisy calm down, I'm not mad. And for what it's worth you make me so proud Daisy, with how strong you are and resilient. If I did have a kid is hope they were just like you, I do think of you as my own Dais."

"You've never mentioned it."

"I figured you had bigger things going on. Come here." May held out an arm and pulled Daisy into a side hug, Daisy let her head rest on May's shoulder. Daisy sighed into the embrace.

"Who knew the great Melinda May was so cuddly" 

Melinda scoffed at the remark "Only for you." May started running her fingers through Daisy's hair.

"You would've made a great mom May."

Without any hesitation May responded "And you are a great daughter"

Daisy seemed shocked at the fact that May had so openly called her, her daughter but made no comment on it. "Can I call you Mama now? I would call you mom but you deserve better than that." Daisys eyes were drooping shut.

"You can call me whatever you wanted sweetheart." After seeing the smug look on Daisys face she edited her response. "Within reason, now get some rest you're barely keeping your eyes open. I'll be here when you wake up"

"I love you Mama"

May smiled and kissed the top of Daisys head "Love you too Dais."

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rough and i might edit it later but fir now its fine.
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated have a lovely day :)


End file.
